Cast aluminum boat hatches are well known. For example, such hatches are commercially available from Pompanette, Inc. of Charlestown. N.H., the assignee of the present invention, and typically include a cast aluminum alloy frame, and elastomer gasket and a clear plastic cover. The hatch cover is typically made of LEXAN.RTM. sheet, a product of General Electric that has the strength of more than 5 inches of acrylic. Such hatches are frequently equipped with quick action tie down dogs.
Conventional hatch dog handle mechanisms include a locking button which must be depressed in order to rotate the handle to open the hatch. Such locking buttons are susceptible to sticking and at times, due to corrosion, make it difficult to release the handle and open the hatch.
It is presently believed that there is a commercial demand for an improved hatch dog handle mechanism which would eliminate the need for a locking button. The hatch dog handle mechanism should also minimize the likelihood of scratching the lens, i.e., clear plastic window during latching and unlatching and at the same time minimize the likelihood of snagging lines by providing a close fit between the handle and lens when in a locked position. It is also believed that improved hatch dog handle mechanisms in accordance with the present invention have all of the aforementioned features.